I can't live without you!
by Gabriella Janeway
Summary: Albus and Minerva are married, but can one little secret ruin everything!


I don't own any of the characters or the song Please Read and Review I love reviews. ! enjoy.

* * *

**No I can't forget this evening  
Or your face as you were leaving  
But I guess that's just the way  
The story goes  
You always smile but in your eyes  
Your sorrow shows  
Yes it shows **

Minerva laid in her bed letting this nights events go through her mind. Her and Albus had a fight and he just left. She remembered the look of sheer disappointment and pain on his face as he left. She had tears running down her cheeks, as she herd the rain hit the window and heard the words of the evenings events.

_Flashback _

_Albus walked in to Minerva's office. She was staring out the window, and didn't even notice him walking in. He knew she was upset about something, but couldn't tell what it was. He walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. She felt his arm's around her waist and knew exactly who it was. " Hello Albus." they just stood there for a few more minutes. _

" _Minerva are you ok. Is everything ok with the baby" Minerva and Albus had just found out that she was pregnant three days prior. _

" _I'm fine, and so is the baby why?"_

"_You just seem distant that's all." she took a deep breath. " Actually...I'm not ok." _

_Albus turned her around and led her to a chair. He sat down and put her on his lap. " Now tell me what's wrong." Minerva had tears in her eyes._

" _I lost James." Albus looked confused. _

" _I know and Lilly last night. We've lost students before. We have to think of Harry now." She shook her head. _

" _No I lost James. I lost my cub." Albus hugged her, and was still very confused._

" _It's going to be ok." She stood up and screamed. _

" _No you don't understand." He stood up and took her into his arms. " Then explain it to me because I'm very confused." She looked him in the eyes. Tears were streaming down her face. _

" _I lost my son." _

" _Your son?" Albus was very confused they had been married for about three years now, and she never mentioned she had a son. _

" _Yes my son...our son." he was dumbstruck " Our Son? MINERVA ATHENA McGONAGALL DUMBLEDORE WE HAVE A SON AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME." he was more mad then he had ever been in his life. He started pacing the floor. " Are you going to tell me why?" She sat down still in shock that he yelled at her for as long they knew each other he had never yelled.  
_

" _Albus please don't be angry. I was young, and the war was going on. When I found out I was pregnant I was scared, and didn't know what to do. So I disappeared for a while, after I had the baby I found a very nice couple. The Potters. They adopted him so that I could come fight. After I went back and saw how happy he was, I didn't have the heart to take him away from the only family he ever knew. So I kept it quiet. He never knew. It broke my heart to let someone else raised him, and now I have a grandson. Who I do want to care for. I don't want him going to the Dursley's. _

_Albus was in shock. " You have known that we have a son for almost 30 years, and haven't said anything. Now he is dead, and you say please don't be angry. I can't believe you Minerva." She walked up to him. _

" _I'm sorry Albus. I didn't know what to do..." He stopped her mid sentence. " Look I have to think for awhile on this. I don't know if I can ever forgive you. I am going to go and collect Our grandson from St. Mungos and then come back. I think it would be best if you stayed in your old chambers tonight. Until I figure this out." With that he turned and walked out of the room. Minerva started to cry and slid down the wall until she was seated on the floor. Curled into a ball she cried. _

_End Flashback_

**No I can't forget tomorrow  
When I think of all my sorrow  
When I had you there  
But then I let you go  
And now it's only fair  
That I should let you know  
What you should know **

Minerva woke up the next day with tears still falling down her cheeks. She was hoping that it had all been a bad dream, but it wasn't. She got up and started to get dressed. It was Saturday so she didn't have to teach classes. She decided to just have breakfast in her room instead of going to the great hall. After eating breakfast(If you can call a half of a piece of toast breakfast.) Minerva climbed onto the couch and cried herself to sleep. After a couple hours she heard a faint knock at the door. She didn't answer right away so the visitor knocked again. This time she sat up and uttered a faint

" Who is it?"

" Min...It's Ro can I come in?"

" Sure." Rolanda Hooch- Snape walked in and sat on the floor beside the couch that Minerva was laying on. She took Minerva's hand in hers. Minerva looked at her with tears in her eyes.

" What brings you here Ro. I figured you and Severus would be doing something special."

" Well Severus had to go pick up something so I stayed here. I came to check on you because when I didn't see you in the great hall for breakfast I asked Albus where you were. He told me you were in your old chambers, and when I asked him why he said he didn't want to talk about it. What happened?" Minerva just stared into space.

" I told him that James was our son."

" Oh. I am so sorry Min." Rolanda was the only person who knew that James was Minerva's because she went away with her and helped her Deliver James. Rolanda sat on the couch and pulled Minerva into a hug while she sobbed. " Shhh...it's ok Min. It will be ok."

" How is it going to be ok Ro...I have not only lost my son, but I have also lost my husband. This baby is going to grow up without a father, not to mention that Albus is never going to speak to me again." Rolanda sat Minerva up, and lifted her chin so that they were looking eye to eye.

" Listen Min...It is going to ok. First you need to calm down because getting this upset is not good for the baby you are carrying. I know you are upset about James, and you have every right to be. A parent should not have to bury a child ever. As far as Albus goes he just needs some time to adjust. He just found out he was a father, and that his son died. He loves you Minnie and it hurt him that you didn't tell him. He will come around eventually."

" But what am I going to do Ro. I love him, and I didn't mean to hurt him. He may not even let me near Harry. I can't go on without him."

" Then tell him that." Minerva stood up and started pacing.

" How he isn't speaking to me remember." Rolanda started thinking. " Write him a letter."

" A letter... That could work." Rolanda stood up and hugged her friend. " And I will deliver it to him. Now go and start writing. I'll be back later."

" Thanks Ro."

" Anytime." Rolanda left Minerva to writing.

Minerva sat down at her desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and her quill and started pouring her heart out. After about two hours Rolanda came back and picked up the letter. She headed off to the Headmasters office. Luckily nobody was there. She laid the blank envelope on the desk and left hoping that this would help.

**I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't live  
I can't give anymore  
I can't live  
If living is without you  
I can't give  
I can't give anymore **

Albus walked into his office. It had been a long day, and he finally got Harry to go to sleep. He was missing Minerva, but was still so angry with her. How could she not tell him that they had a son. She had plenty of opportunity. Now his son was dead. He sat on his chair and noticed the blank envelope sitting on his desk . He wondered who would write him and not write on the front on the envelope. He slowly opened it and pulled out the letter. He knew who it was from immediately. He almost threw it away, but decided to read it.

My d_earest Albus, _

_I am so sorry..I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. You see I was so scared when I found out I was pregnant with James. Knowing about the war going on. Surly if the dark lord would have have known you had a son he would have tried to kill him. That is why I didn't tell you. I also didn't know how you would react. I was afraid you wouldn't let me help you defeat him. Like I had said before I didn't tell you after because he was so happy with the Potters. I did go back and was planning to get him back. It was his fifth Christmas. I went in my amagius form and jumped on the window sill. James and his parents had just finished putting up the Christmas tree. I saw him hug his mom and say " Mom you are the greatest I am so glad I have you." at that moment I knew I shouldn't take him away. I left and never returned. So many times I wanted to tell you and him. I remember one time during his fifth year here he became very ill. Poppy didn't know if he was going to make it. I sat by his bed for three days. I just wanted to take him into my arms and hold him. Tell him everything was alright, and how proud I was of him and all of his accomplishments, but I couldn't. I love you Albus with all of my heart. I can't stand the thought of living without you. I can't live without you. You are my world. I know I can never make it up to you, and I know I should have told you a long time ago. It wasn't fair to you, but please I just lost my son. Don't make me loose you to, and Harry. I know it will be hard to forgive me, but please try if not for me for your child I am carrying. I love you Albus and I can't live without you. _

_Your Tabby, _

_Minerva._

Albus sat and thought. She was right it was hard to forgive her, but he knew he couldn't live without her either. She may have made a mistake, but everyone does once in awhile. In the long run it was better for James anyway. He did have a baby on the way, and his grandson to raise. He loved her more than life itself. He made up his mind he was going to get his wife back. After getting Rolanda and Severus to watch Harry Albus walked to Minerva's Chambers and knocked on the door.

" Come in." Albus walked in. Minerva stood up she looked like she had been crying, and she was surprised to see him.

" Albus is that really you?" He walked over and hugged her. " Yes darling it's me." She started crying again this time tears of joy.

" I thought you would never speak to me again." He sat her down.

" I could never stay away from you that long my dear. I was hurt, and lost."

" Albus...I am so sorry.."

" Shh..I know Tabby..I know. I am sorry I overreacted to. Why don't we go home so you can see your grandson."

" Really."

" Really."

" I love you so much Albus, I can't live without you."

" I love you to Tabby, and you would never have to."

The two walked out of the chambers and went back to their Chambers. Where they lived forever in peace with their grandson and new bundle of joy on the way.


End file.
